


The Lost (An Alternate World for Undertale Monsters)

by Hamsterpanda



Series: The Lost Creatures of an Untold Time [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Your Journey
Genre: But Are Also Heart-Shaped Sometimes, Dogs Are Rare Here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OMG DOG RESIDUE IS PISS, Other, So Are Cats, Souls are Floating Balls of Energy When They're From Other Worlds, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamsterpanda/pseuds/Hamsterpanda
Summary: (Inspired by the world and A.U’s of UNDERTALE.)God knows how old Oliver is or where he’s supposed to be from (a crappy Si-Fi romance novel according to both of the souls he knows), but his only friend Jenny- from the planet known as Earth- is merely 12. So of course she didn’t expect to have him floating around causing such messes, but then again, she didn’t think of much other than avoiding ‘some idiotic jerks that have no respect for her or this community’ and how to avoid ripping her favorite lavender dress.Updates are planned for every Friday, though may not always make it as the creator of this story and her friends are all in college and creating a huge video game.No longer on break as of 3/24/2018





	1. Chapter One- Oliver

        Winter had fallen. The vivid of Summer was far from the minds of the Lost; even was the gentle breeze and falling leaves from the Oaks and Maple trees gone from their weary heads. Lost souls no longer rested merrily near the seaside strips of Oak forests. No, they were now only trying to survive.

Indeed, Winter had fallen.

 

_ လ  _

 

        “Jenny, wake up. Wake up! I saw it, I really did this time! I saw it- WAKE UP!!!”

        “Gah--- what?” Jenny, a pretty blond girl of twelve, shook in place and frantically looked around. When she realized it was only the orphan child-soul that had woken her, she began to calm down. “Oliver,” she sighed, “go back to sleep. We’ll keep moving when the moon gives light again.”

        Jenny had the unfortunate issue of having anxiety. And also of being hunted by ‘some idiotic jerks that have no respect for her or this community,’ as the girl calls them. Oh, and let’s not forget about the fact that, because of what Oliver is, she can now only travel in moonlight.

        You see dear person on the other side of the screen, Oliver is but a poor lost little orphan soul. Seemingly forever trapped in a realm other than his own, he decided on following Jenny until she died. (Do note that the ‘tween’ had no say whatsoever about the new arrangement.)

 

        Thinking about what her new pet soul said she decided to- rather stupidly- ask if he had found a glowing bug. Oliver laughed very hard at the thought of a glowing insect (he’d nearly fallen over in pure shock when Jenny later explained to him what fireflies were).

        “Well, what did you see then?”

        “I saw Winter!” Oliver happily chirped after he finally stopped laughing at Jenny’s newest random question.

 

        She blinked. Then she opened her mouth, closed it again, and blinked a few more times. “Uh, it’s December, boy-o.”

        “Yeah. It is.” replied Oliver. “But look- the fluffy sky things dropped Winter!”

        “Uhumm… I think you mean snow.”

        “Nooooooo, I mean  _ Winter _ . Now hurry up and look!”

 

        She glanced at where the soul was gesturing to and, seeing nothing but a white blanket of snow and a few twigs, sarcastically affirmed  that he had indeed seen that magical thing called ‘Winter.’ As Jenny predicted Oliver didn’t notice the sarcasm and simply glowed in happiness.

 

        A moment of quiet passes over the duo before Jenny told Oliver to go back to sleep. For once, he obliged, laying back down in the direction of ‘Winter.’


	2. Chapter Two- Jenny

        “Oliver… You hear me, right?...

        No, I guess not. But if you ever do, call me Winter. Okay, my sweet?

        You know, I’ve missed you up here. I think I might visit you in your friends realm.”

        The gentle voice that called itself Winter sighed. “I wonder if you’d like that… Well, I guess I won’t know until you see me.” Winter laughed without emotion. “Please hear me… One day, please hear me.”

 

_ လ _

 

        Jenny woke up with a start. Her clothes were cleaner than when she fell asleep, which greatly confused her. Her chest was pounding and her breathing too quick. She looked for Oliver but could not see his green glow even in the deep darkness.

        She was afraid of this darkness. She knew the midnight tones of her forests and this deep blackness was nothing like it. Oliver’s shine and the lights of the city should have been twinkling to her left. All that was there was the void of black that consumed her sight. Her temperature was too low. Her head swam with the sluggish thoughts of these things. She was afraid of where she was, but even still she silently prayed for Oliver to not be in the same situation.

 

        “Please,”  deep sounds like footsteps or a strange heartbeat could just be made out in the thick darkness, “was this really necessary? I mean, kidnapping the kid was enough, but the chamber? That’s harsh even to me.” The thumping sound kept going.

        “She requested it, Sir. W-would you like me to let specimen 202-A out?” A tiny whisper of a second voice. Jenny was mildly curious of what creature the ‘specimen’ was when she registered what the whisper stated.

 

        The captured child opened her eyes in repulsion and surprise. ‘My eyes were shut? ...What?’ the shaken girl thought. She felt as if she couldn’t breath and tried to move towards where her brain thought air would be. The tiny movements caught the eyes of her capturers. The four men and two mature looking women quickly began to mutter and take notes. Jenny felt like she were no more than a caged animal.

        She did not notice until the first man that had spoken told his colleagues that ‘subject 202-A’ had begun to release tears that she was crying in her sadness and worry.

 

        The next thing she knew her surroundings got immensely brighter and she was being moved by two of what she thought were mad scientists. Everyone in the too bright white room were frantically writing as the blond was moved into a pit.

 

        Jenny suddenly became aware of a being on the other side of the tiled area. It seemed like it was ready for something, but Jenny had no clue as to what.

        “Test One to commence. Alpha subject will begin to Encounter subject 202-A within the next minute. Both subjects shall be monitored for physical damage and overall energy output used.”

 

        The creature on the far end of the pit froze and stared at Jenny. She took note that he seemed too thin, ‘Almost all skin and bones?...’ she thought. Then it stepped forward- just one step. One step was enough to freeze her in place.

        “What the fuck!? You- you’re a… What?” She looked to the top of the pit where she knew the ‘mad idiots’ would be. All the sudden she felt full of energy and much too hot for her comfort. “How the hell am I supposed to fight this thing!? He’s- you’re a dude, right?- a fucking  _ skeleton _ ! I don’t even know how to fight another person, let alone this bitch!” She sighed and looked back at the skeleton in a blue-grey tunic. “Sorry for the outburst. ...And for assuming that you’d be a guy. …And also for calling you a bitch. I’m just angry at these asses; it has nothing really to do with you dude.”

        The short creature stood in place, then replied. “Heh, it’s alright pal. I am a guy, and you seem like you need a nicecream. But either way, those words of yours just go right through me.” The last remark proved to make Jenny relax a little and smile.

        “Ah, so you’re not chilled to the bone by my sharp tongue yet, are you? ...You’ll be rattling in laughter if they keep us in here for much longer.” That made him slip a laugh for a moment, but then he seemed to become sad. Jenny heard a ringing sound and became nervous. She knew the sound must have meant that the ‘Encounter’ had to officially begin.

 

        Jenny shook her head and readied her mind for the beating she felt coming. “Oliver kept telling me to leave him during the day. That he would rejoin me at night… I couldn’t leave him though. I guess this is what I get, huh? I hope he’s safe, away from me...”


	3. Chapter 3- Enoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes hell! Woohoo! ...And still no official Undertale characters in sight, but that's okay. They'll be here to stay pretty soon.

       The scientists were baffled when their new subject mentioned the soul. Echoing the capturers, the skeleton man asked, “Who’s Oliver?” and dispersed his menacing energy for a moment. One of the male scientists yelled down to fight though, so the pressure and stress doubled on Jenny.

 

       “I, uh, guess you’re time is up doll.” The opponent spoke casually, as if he’d done this too many times to care about the outcome any longer.

       She simply replied somewhat shakily with a “Have fun, then. I ain’t fighting someone like you without having a reason to.” and sat down in the middle of the dusty tiled area.

Her mind strayed immediately to the first time she heard Oliver talk.

 

**‘** “What are you doing, Jenny!? You’re gonna get hurt!”

       “I’m climbing a tree, not fighting a beasty.” Jenny laughed and Jumped off of the over ten foot tree. “Bu~t if you’re that nervous then I’ll just hang here on the ground.”

       Oliver groaned at the pun and sat next to Jenny’s feet. The nine year old with pigtails joined him. “You know Jenny, I’ll miss you when I go back home.”

       “Oh? Where are you from, if not here? This is the last place with life on this whole world, I thought.”

       Oliver slumped his shoulders as little Jenny said that, knowing he’d have to explain a lot to her in a matter of minutes. So- obviously- his response was simply “Uh, it’s complicated.”

 

       Good job Oliver. That did it.

 

       They saw Jenny’s mother coming up the small hill they were on, and Oliver jumped up and waved at the brunette woman before turning to his friend. “I guess I’ll see you later, huh? ...Well, maybe anyways.” He pulled the cute girl to her feet and ran down the hill past her mom, not saying anything more.  **‘**

 

       The ringing sound jolted her from her memory (and jolted her heart quite a lot as well) and she noticed the skeleton sitting down in a near corner. Then she noted how he was slumped.

       “Hey, are you alright, dude? ...Hey!” She stood up and ran to his side. The skele-gentleman seemed like he was really dead. No movement, no sounds, and no warmth emanating from his bones like before. Her heart began to pound harder and harder and the room went blurry to her vision as she tried to see if there was a way to wake him up. After all, she didn’t have much hope for CPR working on a skeleton of any kind.

 

       All at once she felt her body chill and she was thrown across the pit from a force she couldn’t see. She heard a shuffling movement, then it happened again. And as the energy that Jenny thought had to be magic began to move for a third time, she simply closed her eyes and braced for the impact. A second passed, and then another. The energy was diminished and the now dirtied up girl fell on her behind. When Jenny opened her eyes she saw the skeleton barely a foot away from her.

 

       “She doesn’t even know where she is.” The man spoke quietly, like he was nervous. “Everything in her soul is screaming to leave her be… I’ve never felt a subject this confused and genuine about all this. As for the rest of her: she doesn’t care about---” He was interrupted with a loud bone-on-tile sound and when he turned around his eyelights seemed to disappear altogether. As expected of Jenny, her heart rate jumped drastically when she saw the cause of the guy’s fear.

 

       Their stature at a glance was that of a male, but to Jenny they dressed femininely. They were covered head to toe in a deep black cloak, and something an even darker black was covering their face. While the skeleton could hear and responded to them, Jenny couldn’t make out any sounds from him other than deep, slightly gruff random syllables.

       A scientist lady stepped through a hidden door behind the two and asked if Enoch wanted to “remove subject 202-A from the project due to  imperfection from its apparent anxiety,” to which the tall creature motioned a no with an apparition of a hand. Then Enoch made more noise and the tunic-clad skeleton stuttered out a “Sorry, Sir.” and left the way the tall ‘cloak-man’ entered. Then Enoch spoke in Jenny’s language. “Reset the values and begin again.” it spoke.

       Jenny felt warmer again, and her bruises and cuts disappeared. Past her confusion, she felt a kind of peace in her. She felt comfortable fighting this one.

 

       “If the Alpha subject is too much of a  _ coward  _ then I will take care of this.” A pause of motion, then Jenny felt the darkness creeping up on her. Enoch seemed to shiver as well although to the girl it looked scarily like a silent laugh.

 

       A bing noise, then a hit. Another bing and Jenny was once again thrown across the room in a wave of cold. Her vision was turned red-orange in the act, but she had no time to ponder it as she was barraged by rows of spikes and walls of what appeared to be fast moving bones. She was terrified to the point that she no longer registered her pain. She felt less and less emotion other than her fear as the barrage continued, until even her fear dispersed into the darkness within the pit. She knew she was bleeding, but she quickly convinced herself not to care. With herself convinced only to not pass out she saw a flash of lavender- the same as her only dress.

       Enoch laughed in what seemed like surprise. “Still no weapon forming? Hmm, you did it so easily with 0-A too...” The scientists above stopped writing and just stared at Jenny. Two of them seemed afraid as the girl looked above her to them. Enoch silently told her why through having two huge bone dragons form in the area, destroying the tiles they stomped on. Each had large energy-based wings and a tail that would kill in one measly swipe at the twelve-year-old. Suddenly, Jenny felt the weight of her carelessness. She began to get dizzy and faintly heard a buzzing sound as she made herself sit down. She tried to focus on the chaos around her, but only registered a “Finally, now she’s going to fight back.” before she felt a tug in her chest and she remembered when Oliver had finally let her climb that tree.


	4. Chapter 4- Fairytales and Dogs

       “Girl? Uhh, are you alive? ...202-A, umm, respond.” 

       ‘The guy in blue?’ Jenny thought. ‘...What happened to me?’ The skeleman interrupted any further thoughts she may have developed by poking her. The girl jumped to a sitting position despite the pain. “Hey?! What the---”

       She was interrupted by Enoch. “Please do not cuss at him, 202. I know you’re confused, but that’s a bit much. Even,” he added, “for a woman that almost got killed by her own attacks.”

 

       ‘Rude.’ She thought. Just after, the short one burst out into laughter. Enoch started and turned to him, glaring. “Uh,” Jenny began, ”Why the case of the giggles?” she muffled her own potential laughter before it spread further.

       Enoch spoke at first in that strange language to her, but quickly switched over to one he knew she would understand. “Leif here can hear thoughts.” He paused when Leif smiled sheepishly. Enoch added a “When he decides to actually try, that is.” when Leif looked away from him. Both of the skelegentlemen decided to sit down when Jenny blank-faced them and started avoiding eye contact with them.

 

       She decided to look around the room a little to see if there was a way to change the conversation. White walls and a lonely poster of a white fluffy animal running with a bone in its mouth were the only items in the room other than a barred white door and a few white chairs. Well, and the teal blanket she wrinkled when she sat up. ‘...Of course it’s Oli’s color…’ Jenny sighed and looked at Leif with the kind of expression one only gives if said person did not want to have the other person comment.

       Lief had never seen such a face though, and so did exactly what Jenny didn’t want to have him do. “Who’s this ‘Oli’ or ‘Oliver’ creature you keep thinking about?” Not even a second had passed before he realized he shouldn’t have said anything- the young woman burst into silent tears as she looked away from him. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Uhhhh… Don’t cry miss 202-A...”

       She looked up and made clear of her position to being an experiment of some kind here. “It’s Jenny. Not ‘subject’ or ’202-A’ or ‘girl’ or anything else. It’s Jenny, and only Oliver will  _ ever  _ be able to call me anything else.”

       Everyone went silent as Jenny cried until she could no longer keep silent. When Enoch heard her sniffles he went into what Jenny would later tease him as his ‘Dad mode.’

       “Once upon a time,” The tall man began, “there was a world filled with creatures of all kinds. Fae and dragons; humans and ghouls, and all other kinds of souls lived together. They were equal to one another, no matter their height or strength or intellect.”

       Jenny looked up at both skeletons and asked if there were skelebirds in that world. Lief had to hold back his laughter as Enoch looked down and said “Sure, why not.” in a soft but seemingly happy voice. The sad lady smiled through her tears.

       Lief continued the tale. “There was no being above any other, but if a soul needed help, then  _ they _ became everyone’s priority. The fae helped heal while the dragons started fires for warmth and used their strength to move trees and boulders.” He looked at Enoch and smiled as he said “Even the skeleton’s helped out by using magic to create wonderful things.” When Jenny asked what the humans did Enoch shrugged and simply stated “Science and stuff, of course.” That made Jenny laugh a little.

       ‘Sounds nice…’ Jenny thought. She sighed and wiped away her tears. “If only that were real. We’re in a wasteland with a sh--- crappy human government that only cares about getting more money for themselves.” When Enoch nodded solemnly and Lief tilted his head, she realized just how different the two were, yet how connected to each other they seemed to be. Then the teary-eyed girl remembered what her mom would tell her when she cried like now: ‘Love, no matter how sad you may be. Rest knowing that as long as you love, you will always be loved. Think of the kindness around you instead of your worries, and cherish the ones that have taken the time to care. Don’t cry- love.’

 

       “You must have grown up in a really awesome place to have a memory like that.” Lief gently spoke, curious to why 202-A, a subject that was listed as parentless, would have memories like this. Enoch glanced away from Jenny, his smile gone. Lief continued by asking what it was like to have a mom.

       Jenny felt selfish for getting so worked up about Oliver when she heard that. “You never had parents?... I’m sorry. I...”

       Enoch cut her off. “We were born here. It’s no big deal; it’s because of what we are- and no, we won’t tell you the details.” He looked to Lief when he made that last remark, then back to Jenny to say that he had to “port” to his next trial before the other scientists got mad. With that, he left Lief with the newest addition to what Jenny would later learn was called the Lost Project.

 

       The two sat in absolute silence until Jenny couldn’t stand it any longer. “Soooo...” is what she decided to lead with, because everyone knows that saying that word and drawing it out makes for a great start to any conversation. Yep, totally. Lief looked up quizzically to her for a few seconds but noticed pretty fast that Jenny couldn’t think of anything to actually say.

       He told her to look at the dog picture. “The what?” was her only response. When Lief restated to look at the dog, she thought he was going crazy or something. Then she asked what a dog was.

       The skeleton stared at Jenny in shock. “The poster has a dog on it… Can you not see it or somethin’?”

       “You mean the white thing is called a ‘dog’ and not something cute?”

       “I think that the word dog is kinda cute.”

       ‘What. The. Heck is with this place that they have skeletons and mad scientists and things called dogs?……’ She stood up to stretch, popping her joints and yawning in the process. “Okay, so what noise do these dog things make, then?” Lief barked a high pitched string of yips and even threw in a puppy’s whine in it to be sure that the little lady would laugh herself to happiness. Of course, it worked.

       Then, being in the mood to blow her mind, he told her about cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting this on Friday! ^^" I'd been having migraines nonstop until yesterday (in which yesterday was just plain insane, although that's no excuse for the delay). I hope this made up for it being 5 days late...


	5. Chapter 5- Rain

‘               _ Pitter patter. Pitter patter pat.                                                              _

_                 Pitter patter, sniffle. _

        “What’s wrong, Whinny? You’re not your floaty self.”

        “Oh, I… I’m okay Oli-cutie.” a remembered wispy voice told the soul.

        “But you’re all droopy drop-y and made noise with your nose-thing...”

        “Don’t worry about me. Just go have fun with Summy and the others.” she sniffled again, and more ice-cold rain began to fall down on the old flour mill they were in.

        “It’ll be okay Oliver.”

        “But---”

        “Oli, it’ll be fine. It always is here.”

            “Okay… Bye.”

_Pitter pat pat pitter._ _Pitter pat patter._ _Pitter pat._ ‘

 

  
_ လ  _

 

        Oliver woke up in tears for the first time since meeting Jenny. It was evening, so he made an effort to sit up and look for Jenny’s white bag for her.

        Then he noticed that the girl wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The soul stood up and chirped out a short blue bird song to see if she had decided to get some food or take a walk. It wasn’t the first time he’d overslept before, and he knew not to worry if he heard her chirp back. After a minute passed he tried singing out again.

 

        Nothing.

 

        Oliver freaked out, and his beautiful blue-green glow disappeared almost completely in his fear. His thoughts consisted only of how he lost her. It consumed him until his luster faded away into merely a dull haze. He sunk down fully into his core and touched the snowy ground, leaving behind the chance that she could be nearby but busy. ‘She’s gone… I lost her. I lost her. What have I done, I lost her.’

 

        “It’s okay, little thing. I’ve got you.” A woman’s voice startled the soul and silenced his tyranting thoughts. He looked at her; she was a brunette with a bird in her pocket. An owl chick fell from it’s nest before Oliver had woken up, and only now did he take notice of it. The owlet ignored the woman to stare down the depressed soul.

        “Eddy’d greet you cutie, but he’s had a rough day… A customer up and grabbed him from my nametag, and he got super spooked. Oh! Here you go, I’m sure food’ll cheer you up. It always does for my other owl, Flecks.” the lady murmured. She took out a bit of dried meat from one of her apron pockets and tossed it next to the baby before softly giggling out a random “Why, thank you sweetie. I can’t, but I’ll say it for you.” and looking towards Oliver’s direction. She kneeled and spoke in a normal tone before picking up the owlet and leaving.

        Her words stuck the souling with both a gentle sense of peace and a pit in his very core.

 

        “He wants to tell whoever’s out there that he’s seen you so happy until now. And well, I don’t know what you are, but baby Luck here won’t stop looking at you like you’re super sad. Goddess knows where you are or why you’re so sad, but stop.

        Stop being sad and and do something.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've really been proud of (and obviously the only work I've posted here), so I hope you all like it. ^u^ If you spot any errors or have suggestions for me, please tell me- I'd love to hear it.


End file.
